


The Road to Home - part 3

by MiaCousland



Series: The Road to Home [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCousland/pseuds/MiaCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia takes Alistair cross-country to show him a remote beauty spot.  They meet an old friend at an inopportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Home - part 3

Faster and fast I pushed the horse, my heels and prayers begging it to ride before the swift winds that followed us. We thundered together down the road that cut through a mighty forest. Alistair was close on our heels. I had challenged him to a race, knowing that I was the better horseman, but he was most definitely up for the trial. My horse writhed under my legs but I stood a little higher in the stirrups, leaning over so far that I was able to cry into his ears.

“Fly, fly before the clouds, my wonderful steed!” I roared.

If the horse could have cried back in agreement, he did. Lowering his head, I felt a surge of power and speed. I could see the end now, a stone bridge that spanned a fairly substantial river. It was to here that we had agreed to race.

Glancing over to the side, I was appalled to see Alistair now almost alongside. He caught my eye and threw me that maddening wink that left my insides weak. No! I was about to lose concentration. Wrenching my head back to the front, I leant forward and willed the horse forward with all my strength, cracking at the reins as I did so. The noise as the hooves thudded into the soft earth was deafening and exhilarating at the same time. One hundred yards, he was still with me. Fifty yards, I noticed with a yelp that he'd fallen just slightly behind. Twenty yards, I knew I had it won but he was still near. I held my breath for the last ten before I pulled up on the reins and looked round to see where he was. He was less than five seconds behind me.

“A better rider, she says. I'll outclass you, she says.” he said with a grin, bringing his own horse under control as it padded restlessly underneath him.  
“I still beat you, darling husband.” I crowed.  
“Yes, but it wasn't the arse-whipping you had promised.” he said with a mock pout  
“Later, darling, later!” I threw back to him with a kiss.

He burst out laughing and climbed down from his saddle, his eyes twinkling in the maddeningly sexy way that I loved. He pulled on the reins and walked the horse to the side of the lazy river where it threw it's mouth down and began to drink noisily. I waited just long enough to bring my breathing back under control and also climbed down from where I had been sat. My own horse didn't need bidding to wander over to the water for a drink.

“How much further?” Alistair asked.  
“It's just the other side of this bridge. You have to know where to look though.”  
“And you're sure the horses will be able to make it through?” he questioned.  
“Yes, my love. I assure you that they will.”

I had told him about a hidden lake, nestled in the middle of the forest, that I desperately wanted to show him. Trees lined the remote idyll on three sides, and most of the fourth but for a small outcrop of rock that a modest waterfall tumbled over. It was one of the most romantic places that I had ever seen and I had sworn that one day I would return to swim in it's cool waters.

It was shaping up to be a very hot day. I had worn the cotton dress I always wore under my armour. Alistair was only wearing his cotton trousers and shirt which, with his boots, made him look like a dashing pirate. Mercifully we had both decided to pack up our armour and put it in the panniers that our horses were carrying. He left his steed drinking to refill his own canteen. We stood there together for a few moments taking turns to drink out of it. He held my eyes whilst I did so, an impish glint playing with his amber eyes.

“What?” I finally asked with an exasperated laugh.

Without warning, he pulled his shirt and boots off and waded out into the middle of the river. He dived forward into the water, only to resurface a few moments later. Rolling over, he floated for a few moments looking up at the sky.

“That's better.” he sighed, as he stood up, dripping wet and gorgeous.

My mouth dropped open and my heart felt fuzzy. He was all bulk and lean muscle, and his wet cotton trousers clung to his very toned body, in most delightful ways. My stomach did a little flip and my cheeks blushed. Water was running down over his muscled stomach, highlighting the sheer power of the man. It was only when my body forced itself to inhale that I realised I had been holding my breath. It was like the stories that the maids in the castle kitchens used to tell me when I was younger. I would naively ask what happened next, only to be frustrated by giggles and knowing glances. I stood looking at my husband, my mouth slightly agape and feeling the tips of my ears burning, now knowing exactly what would have happened next.

“Like what you see, my Queen?” he smile, once again with the provocative grin that he kept for me.  
“Very much so.” I purred, smiling as I felt my cheeks flush. Just because I had spent the last few weeks fucking the man senseless didn't mean that that grin didn't still have the power to turn my knees to jelly and to reduce my mind to ruin and rapture.  
“We are alone...” he teased as he walked back nearer to where I stood on the bank. He put a hand on the small of my back and pulled me into a kiss that threaten to destroy the hold I had on my already buckling knees. I could taste the cool water from the river as I kissed him back. Eventually I had to be the one to pull away.  
“We are alone now, my love, but this is not an unknown thoroughfare. We are lucky to have no-one seeing us but unless we get off this road, we will be interrupted. It would not do to have the King of Ferelden caught in the throes of passion with his wife by a local farmer.”  
“A local farmer wouldn't know I'm King. Fuck them. Let them see me.” he said leadingly as he began to nuzzle my neck.  
“Yes,” I giggled, pushing him back a little, “but the local constable who he would report you to might, or if he didn't the local Lord would.”

Alistair pouted again.

“And besides, there are rumoured trolls under that bridge.”

He quickly stepped back away from the water with that, casting me a look that said he didn't know if I was joking or not. I shrugged my shoulders with mock innocence as I went to catch the reins and lead the horse over the bridge. He followed suit but kept a wary eye on the dark recesses underneath. I loved him for all his silliness. He had the innocent soul of a child and I adored him for it.

One hundred yards past the bridge, we took a small track that forked off right, so subtle it could have been mistaken for a deer trail. I had traversed these roads many times in my youth and had made sure I knew how to get to the lake. A willow slightly past flowering marked the diversion and I grinned at it as we passed, as if an old friend was taking part in a conspiracy to entwine two lovers in secret. We led the horses on foot for an hour through an open and sunlit wood; past trees overgrown with winding white flowers, past patches of daffodils and wood roses, past fallen trunks riddled with moss and insects. Sweet grasses brushed against our feet as we made our way through groves of sunlight and green leaves. The forest sang to us a song of birds and wildlife, and a peaceful tune played out in the rustling of the branches overhead. Mercifully the heat of the day had been kept out by the canopy above us but the breeze that kept us cool dropped occasionally and reminded us what a day it would be.

Eventually we arrived at a dry river bed that was flat enough for us to ride the horses along. Turning to the north, we followed the cracked dirt along what would have been downstream. Tall pine trees lined the side to the west as the lands rose up slightly to meet an outcrop of rocky hills. The eastern bank was heavy with deciduous trees that were in full leaf and thick with flowers that would sprout into their autumn crops. This riverbed allowed us to travel a little faster but it was still nearly two hours before we arrived at a pebbled bank that had spilled across the entire bed of the river. Carefully the horses picked their way across the stones and into the forest shadows beyond. It was half an hour's further travelling before I told Alistair to stop.

“Get down from your horse, my love. We're here.”  
“Oo, lovely! I've been looking forward to this!” he said, jumping down from his horse and rubbing his hands with glee.

We led the horses once again, but this time only a short walk of a few minutes. Bushes and forest fauna gave way and the trees thinned before we found ourselves on the shores of the large, mesmerising lake.

Away from us stretched a flat calm of emerald water that gently moved towards a bank of trees maybe five hundred feet away. The opposite shore was dark and blissfully shadowy. We had emerged into full sunlight which danced off the water. To our left, the hills that the pines had clung to stretched slightly higher than before but where their feet met the water, large boulders sat at the base of a small cliff, presumably having fallen from the hills an age ago. Water fell over it playfully in a small waterfall. Alistair reached for my hand and smiled as he held it.

“I can see why you wanted to show me this.” Alistair said with awe as he smiled, his eyes looking everywhere and drinking in the view. “This is beautiful.”

I smiled in agreement. My soul felt calm here and it was peaceful just standing on the shores. “I've been keeping a keen ear out for anyone following us.”

“As have I.” Alistair agree. “Nothing so far, and my Warden senses are not tingling. I can presume, and hope, that for now we are safe?”  
“We are very far off the beaten path.” I reassured as I tied my horse to a shaded tree. He immediately stuck his nose into the grasses at it's base.  
“Is it deep?” Alistair winked at me, throwing a nod to the lake.  
“Oh, it goes very deep.” I flirted back.  
“So you know what I really want to do now that I'm here then?” he said, pulling off his clothes once more, his voice excited and his eyes afire. He stood there naked in front of me and I grinned at the man.  
“I think I do. You've seen something that you want to do and you're having trouble holding back, am I right?” I asked him, my head cocked to one side, dropping my voice to a sexy level. “Go on, do it!” I instructed him huskily as I knew exactly what he wanted to.  
“I love you so much.” he drawled, before turning around and running away from me towards the outcrop of rock, giggling as he went.

I laughed as I watched him scramble up the scree to the top of the rock, take a couple of steps back and ran forward, jumping into the thin air. He grabbed his knees as he did so and crashed down into the water with a mighty splash and a childish wheeee! that took with it all of his cares. He resurfaced moments later with a belly laugh.

“Mia, come and join me! The feeling is wonderful.” he called out, treading water gently.

The look on his face was full of freedom and joy. It was impossible to resist. I quickly shed my clothes and started to wander into the water.

“No, my love! Try what I did. Please?” he grinned.  
“For you and you only.” I shouted back.

Picking my way carefully up the rocks, I stood on the top and looked down there at him.

“Oh, stop right there and let me gaze at you!” he called up with an awestruck voice. “There is a water nymph somewhere near that is weeping with envy.”

I posed atop the outcrop and emphasised my curves, to which he whistled his approval. I couldn't hold it for long before collapsing in laughter. Taking a few steps back, I released the care from my shoulders and muscles and ran forward into the air. That release of giving myself over to nothing was bliss. My feet struck the water first and it enveloped me quickly. After the heat of the day, the icy cool was welcoming. When I had stopped descending I kicked my legs and swam to the surface. I broke it and spat the water out of my mouth. Alistair was not far and he immediately swam over, catching me in his arms. He pressed me to him and I found myself kissing him deeply, not for long as we couldn't keep treading water and doing what we were doing. He broke off first and splashed water in my face. I yelped but pushed some back. He laughed and swam off. It wasn't far before we were kissing and hugging again. It was wonderful to feel no care and to just be with him. For untold moments, we just laughed with each other and had fun.

“So you think that was stunning, right?” I asked him eventually, nodding my head to the top of the outcrop and intimating my posing for him.  
“Mia, you have no idea how intoxicating you are.” he drawled, his voice beginning to get that lustful edge. “That was just the perfect frame for your luscious body. I cannot keep myself in check when you're around. Especially now I know what it's like to kiss you when I want.”  
“And to touch me?” I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.  
“And to touch you when I want.” he said as he kicked softly, beginning to push me back towards the bank.  
“And to run your hands over these breasts?” I bit my lip as he sailed me back through the water.  
“Those breasts, that arse, those legs, all of it makes me want to explode.” he breathed as he landed another kiss on me.  
“Explode?”  
“You have that effect on me. But don't worry love, I won't explode. Exploding bad.”  
“Yes, exploding bad. What would the Kingdom do?” I asked steamily, a soft yelp escaping my lips as I was pushed against the rocks that sat in and out of the water.

Somehow, Alistair had made purchase with his feet and as such could steady himself. The deep kisses were soon coming thick and fast. My breasts were being pinned against his taut chest and I ran my hands through his wet hair and along his muscular shoulders, desperate to not let him get away. Not that he wanted to. Next thing I knew, he had found a ledge somewhere and had flipped us round. He was sat down, his upper chest out of the water but his fabulous backside perched on an underwater shelf. There was enough room for me to straddle him. The stone beneath us was slick with soft moss and had lost that hard edge. It was comfortable and the warm sun shone on my shoulders, the water rocking about us. It allowed my breasts to feel weightless and it was with them that Alistair fell further in love as he watched them rise and fall with the waves.

“Maker alive, these are just perfect.”

He grabbed one and caught the nipple in his teeth. I moaned as I bit my lip. I could feel his cock hardening quickly, despite the temperature of the water, so I reached my hands down to massage it. I heard the moans of approval as I did so. My thumb played with the end before my fingers tightened around the girth, travelling up and down the length of it. Suddenly he grabbed my ass and brought me forward, guiding my hips down so he was inside me. I sucked in air through my teeth. The boundary between pleasure and pain was always blurred when I took Alistair inside me.

“Are you okay, love?” he suddenly asked tenderly. “Am I hurting you?”  
“No, darling. I'm okay.” I said throatily as I kissed him, keen that he should not lose the momentum.

He obeyed and started to move my hips back and forward. It was joyous, wet, hot, raggedly rough sex. Closer and closer I got, nearer and nearer to that blessed point of release.

“Alistair, make me scream.” I leant forward and whispered into his ear, my voice ripped with desire.  
“Yes, my Queen.” he obeyed lustily.  
“Oh, yes … oh … my ...” I opened my eyes and glanced around us, only to see that our private idyll had been broken. “Zevran!” I cried.  
“What the f...?!?” Alistair yelled, bringing his head back and staring at me.

When I shakily pointed further up the rocks, Alistair whipped his eyes around to the grinning elf that stood watching us, a coy smile playing with his mouth.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Alistair shouted hastily up to the rogue.

I hastily disentangled myself from Alistair's embrace. My darling husband quickly slunk further into the water, desperate to hide himself from Zevran.

“You saw us?” I asked, half mad that we had been interrupted, half pleased to see his smirking face once again. It had been too long.  
“It is not the first time a beautiful woman has screamed my name whilst in the arms of another,” he said with grin and a wink, “and it will not be the last.”

Alistair groaned with embarrassment and slipped even further down, moving himself behind a rock. I ran my hand over his cheek as he looked at me with a 'what are we going to do now?' look on his face. His amber eyes pleaded for answers. I could only shrug in response.

“So I presume you would like me to fetch your clothes? Although after a year travelling the length and breadth of Ferelden, there is nothing that I have not seen before. However, it seems Alistair has picked up some tricks in the bedroom department. My compliments, my lady.” Zevran smirked.  
“For fuck's sake.” Alistair muttered to the side of me. His cheeks were turning a deep shade of red, rolling his eyes to the heavens with mortification.  


I smirked at him before turning back to Zevran. “Fetch me my clothes then.”  


“And mine!” Alistair squeaked beside me, thinking I'd forgotten him.  
“But of course, my King.” came the quietening response as Zevran disappeared back towards the horses, lightly springing down the rocks.

I slunk back through the water to where Alistair hid. He looked up at me with scowling eyes.

“I hope those are not for me!” I teased, kissing him lightly.  
“Why did he have to come and spoil my fun?”  
“You forget, love, that he spoiled mine too.” I laughed as I kissed him again.  
“Alistair, one set of loose clothes, only good for highlighting enormous thighs.” the elf called down, laying our clothes out on rocks up above us. “My lady Mia, one cotton dress only good for highlighting ...”  
“Yes, thank you!” Alistair called out sharply. “Now turn around while we get out and get dressed.”  
“I will go and start a fire to warm you and to cook a small boar I have killed. We may as well eat whilst I enjoy Alistair's awkwardness.”

Soon enough we had climbed out of the water with Alistair still mumbling about being interrupted. Knowing he would be in a mood for a long time if I didn't do anything, I coyly pushed him back onto a rock and dropped to my knees. We were hidden by the outcrop from anything Zevran could have seen.

“What … ?” he began to ask but I silenced him with a finger to my lips.  
“Shhhh...” I began before going to kiss the end of his cock.  
“Ohhhhh, Maker! Mia, if Zev comes back and sees us...”  
“That elf is one of the horniest men I have ever met. Well, up until you anyway...”  
“Thanks!” Alistair with a daft smile, pleased at the compliment.  
“He knows exactly what we're going to do, don't worry.” I said coyly as I went to flick the end of my tongue against his head and I knew Alistair's resolve would buckle.

I resumed my little endeavour with an amused and hungry zeal. I had never really liked doing this before but something about Alistair made me feel alive when performing this. Because I knew how much he adored it when I did it, it made me want to do it more. Besides, he was already excited from earlier.

He was getting harder and harder now and he was leaning back, getting relaxed, but not before doing a final check to make sure Zevran wasn't watching us. I ran my tongue all around the smooth head before kissing it lightly. I continued light kisses up and down his cock, occasionally licking it playfully. Looking up at Alistair, he had laid back fully and was covering his face in his hands. I kissed the side of his now hard cock but went back to the top where I took him in my mouth. There was no way I could take all of him so I pulled him down slightly and took what I can.

“Oh Andraste...” I could hear him moaning to himself.

I felt him runs his hands through my hair, moving my bobbing head up and down. Using him for my cues, I moved faster and also wrapped my fingers around him. He was getting close now. It wouldn't be long due to our foreplay in the water. Only a little … more …

“Maker's breath!” he called out as he came. Breathless and sounding a little dizzy, he swallowed a couple of times, as did I. “Wow!” he said with a huge grin. “I tell you what, wow!”

I stood up and pulled him up to standing, kissing him as he did so. I could tell he was a little wobbly on his feet so I held his hand as we walked to get our clothes. He kept smiling broadly and giggling to himself as we climbed into our clothes.

“Well, Zevran's definitely going to be sensing something's happened if you look like that!” I teased.  
“I couldn't care less what he thinks. In fact, I might stand on the top of that rock and shout to the whole world that my wife just had her mouth around my cock and made my day!” he said with wide eyes and a broad smile.

I laughed at him but he turned serious quickly, tapping a finger to his lips.

“Of course, if I did that, I'd probably alert any Darkspawn nesting in this area as to where we are, or any bears, or eagles – yes, probably eagles would swoop down on me. No, on second thoughts, no shouting.” he said hurriedly, pecking me on the cheek. “Thank you though.” he whispered with a smile.

We made our way over to where Zevran had started a moderate fire and was just feeding dried leaves and wood bark to stoke the flames a little more. Alistair and I fell happily back into our pre-Archdemon-death routine and went to find some logs to sit on. We lifted a good couple and hefted them next to the fire, rubbing off any dirt that there was. Before Alistair allowed me sit down, he went to fetch something from his horse's pannier. Returning, I could see it was a blanket which he proceeded to spread out on the log.

“I can't have that precious dress getting dirty.” he said in a gentlemanly fashion. “It would make me cry.”

I smiled in appreciation and sat down. I watched the two of them fall into campsite routine, so natural to them from all our days on the road. Zevran had already butchered the boar prior to coming to see us so the two built a rudimentary spit, skewering the pig and setting over the large fire. Settling down into a familiar pattern, we all three sat around the fire. I sighed contentedly and leaned my head on Alistair's shoulder. I knew that if I didn't ask about the Revenant in the room, he would.

“Zev?” I called out.  
“Yes?”  
“What are you doing here?”

He smirked and sat forward on the log.

“I was making my way to Highever, actually. In Denerim, I had picked up on a tip that a particularly bountiful contract was being touted around. I enquired and was pleased that I could offer my services. The target is in ...”  
“It had better not be in Highever!” I interrupted fiercely.  
“Fret not, my lady. It is in Kirkwall. The cog that I have to catch is in Highever in a week's time. My contact told me to travel across country so I could not be tracked. I happened to be standing on the hillside under a pine when you rode the horses down the river bed. I wanted to stop and say hello. For old times sake.”  
“Why in Andraste's name were you watching us … you know … have … the ...?” Alistair stuttered.  
“My King, if you are going to make love to this exquisite woman, learn to say the word 'sex'. It is the least you can do. If not that, 'fuck' works quite well too.” he teased the man, who was blushing. “I myself have had enough experience in the whorehouses of Antiva to tell when a woman is being pleasured well, or not so well. In your case, the former, I do believe.”  
“Oh my days.” Alistair groaned into his hands. “Could this situation get any worse?”  
“My dear, you two were less than subtle in the camps that we made when you attempted to sneak off by yourselves and have fun. We could not help but overhear. I hoped that you weren't as bad as you had sounded back then. When I saw you today, I followed you – only to say hello – and saw what it had transpired into. I decided to offer my help and limitless expertise in pleasuring beautiful women.”  
“Yep, there it is.”

Zevran laughed. He had always been one to mock Alistair.

“Zev, it really is good to see you but maybe not quite the right moment to interrupt?” I told him.  
“I had only just climbed over the top of that rock when you looked up. I was not trying to interrupt. Believe me, I do not want to see the faces Alistair makes when he flows into you.”  
“And there's another one.” Alistair balked, his ears scarlet in the afternoon sun. “I'm going to go and attend to the horses. If you need me, follow the glowing red face.”

I smiled after him.

“It really is wonderful to see you again, Zevran.” I smiled when Alistair had moved away. “I miss you.”  


Zevran stopped and seemed to take on a serious air.  


“I miss you too, Mia. Travelling with the group for so long, I got used to people being around. It is unusual for me to feel the need for company, aside from beautiful women in my bed of course.” he winked, breaking the earnest air for a moment. “I stayed in Denerim for a long time after I said my goodbyes because I realised quickly that ...” he said, trailing off before dropping his eyes to the ground.  
“What?” I asked softly.  
“Well, loneliness is so often a best friend to a Crow.”  
“Oh.” My heart went out to him as a brief look of sadness crossed his usually sparkling countenence.  
“When I saw you here, it made me happy. I decided to capitalise and seek the thrill of the past year by coming to join you. I could see it was only you two but I didn't realise it was quite _such_ an intimate gathering.” he smiled, the momentary lapse quickly beaten down with a joke.

I had seen only a few of those serious moments and as before, it made me feel special that he had felt so comfortable in my presence as to let me in.

“How would you like a challenge, Zev?” I wondered, determined to cheer him up.  
“Wrestle you away from our glorious monarch? I'm game if you are.” he smirked.  
“Not going to happen, my friend.” I grinned. “But you're heading towards Highever, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you claim that you are awesome at getting into places that you shouldn't?”  
“Ah, yes. Princess Sofia's bedroom...” he said, staring out into the firelight, sighing contentedly.  
“Well, meet me in the library of Castle Cousland.”

Zevran raised his eyebrows and the edges of his lips curled up as he slowly thought about the offer.

“Seriously. We are nearly there. We'll arrive in three day's time. The day after we arrive, I will excuse myself to the library after dinner. I'll hopefully see you there?”  
“And what is in it for me?” he enquired, staring at me directly.  
“Nothing in my power, or will, to offer so stop looking at me like that.” I warned good-naturedly. “Castle Cousland is aware of our presence in the area, well my brother is anyway. Because of who I travel with, he will have increased the security. Should prove quite the challenge for a rogue of such repute as you.”  
“Such a cheap tactic as to appeal to my pride.”  
“Did it work?”

Zevran pursed his lips and stared into the fire. He sat back and crossed his arms. For a long time, he sat there silently before moving his eyes to meet mine. They had started to sparkle.

“Of course. I will see you there. Four day's time.”


End file.
